Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Want to Be in Love)
center|200px Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Want to Be in Love) ist ein Song der Rockband Good Charlotte aus dem Album Good Morning Revival Lyrics She’s going out to forget they were together All that time he was taking her for granted She wants to see if there’s more Than he gave she’s looking for He calls her up He’s tripping on the phone Now he doesn’t want her out there and alone Now he knows she’s moving it Knows she’s using it Now he’s loosing it She don’t care Everybody Put up your hands Say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feel the beat now If you’ve got nothing left say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Back it up now You’ve got a reason to live say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feeling good now Don’t be afraid to get down say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” He was always giving her attention Working hard to find the things she mentioned He was dedicated By most sucka’s hated That girl was fine But she didn’t appreciate him She calls him up she’s tripping on the phone Now he had to get up and he ain’t coming home Now he’s trying to forget her That's how he got with her When he first met her When they first got together Everybody Put up your hands Say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feel the beat now If you’ve got nothing left say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Back it up now You’ve got a reason to live say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feeling good now Don’t be afraid to get down say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” To the beat To the beat To the beat You got nothing to lose, Don’t be afraid to get down We break up it’s something that we do now Everyone has got to do it sometime It’s okay Let it go Get out there and find someone It’s too late to be tripping on the phone here Get off the wire Now everything is good here Stop what you’re doing You don’t wanna ruin The chance that you got to Find a new one Everybody Put up your hands Say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feel the beat now If you’ve got nothing left say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Back it up now You’ve got a reason to live say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” Feeling good now Don’t be afraid to get down say: ”I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love” No No Now you know what to do So come on Feeling good Video thumb|left|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Good Charlotte Kategorie:Dance-Punk Kategorie:Alternative Rock Kategorie:Pop-Punk Kategorie:2007